


Truth

by Pas_Cal



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: It's a lovely day at sans-soucci, and yet the tea tastes awfully bitter when Hungary utters those damnable words.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot request from Anonymous on Tumblr  
> Prompt: "Tell me the truth!"

“Roderich and I are getting married.”

Gilbert fell static, cup still pressed to his lips mid-drink as his gaze lifted to settle on Erzsébet. She was leaned back in her seat, brows furrowed just the slightest as she tried to gauge his expression. As she expected, a flicker of annoyance showed on his features before he lowered his cup back down to the table.

“Congratulations,” he said dryly, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know why I expected you to be excited for me.” Erzsébet sighed, shoulders sagging before she folded her arms on the table. “He’s a good man, Gilbert.”

“He’s a ponce,” Gilbert sneered, “and we literally _just_  ended a war. Let’s not forget that this wasn’t even the first war we’ve had together, and I highly doubt it’ll be our last. So yeah, I’m not too excited about the prospect of my best friend marrying a man, if you can even call him that, who can only be described as my arch nemesis.”

“Now you’re just being childish.”  Erzsébet scowled. “I’ve known him about as long as I’ve known you. I’ve _lived_  with the man, Gilbert.”

Gilbert clenched his jaw, exhaling sharply. 

It was August, and though the heat bore down on them, they were sat in the comfort of the shade cast by the roof of the Chinese House. The gardens were flourishing in Sanssouci, leaving a beautiful sight to behold; one Gilbert had intended to share with a near and dear friend of his, however…

“It’s a terrible idea.” Gilbert said flatly.

“He proposed bringing our nations together into a larger empire, Gilbert. It’s a good idea-”

“Because it’ll benefit _him_. Because he’s _struggling_ , Erzsi. Has been for a while. This war was just the icing on the cake.” Gilbert shifted in his seat, finally unfolding his arms to gesticulate rather arbitrarily toward the south. “You can’t tell me _Roderich_  of all people is proposing to you out of anything more than necessity for his own well being.”

Erzsébet sat up a bit straighter, offended. “Gilbert!”

“It’s the truth! You wouldn’t be the first person he’s married for his own gain.”

“This is _different_!” She started to defend, but Gilbert cut her off once more.

“It’s _politics_.” He ground out harshly.

Erzsébet stood up abruptly, knees knocking against the table and sending their tableware clattering. Her hands balled into fists by her side, eyes wide and jaw clenched. Gilbert remained seated, crossing his legs under the table and folding his hands delicately in his lap. His expression went placid, but there was a distinct tightness to his lips that gave away his irritation.

“Why are you always like this with him? Why is it the moment I bring up his name you become so utterly…utterly _impudent_! He’s my _friend_ , Gilbert–”

“Am i not your friend, too?” Gilbert asked, eyebrows raised.

“–I _love_  him!” Erzsébet said sternly, and watched as Gilbert’s expression promptly fell.

No one else would have noticed it. Gilbert was rather good at keeping his composure. However after knowing him for well over half a millenia, these sorts of things stuck out like a sore thumb where most people would notice nothing.

He looked _away_.

Gilbert cast his gaze down and to the side, and if she paid close enough attention she could see his usually soldier straight shoulders start to sag.

“Gilbert…” She started, but went quiet when he started to stand. His chair scraped against the ground gratingly, the only noise to fill the silence that had followed her confession. She watched as he calmly untucked his napkin from his collar and tossed it on the table, and then turned to leave for the main palace.

He didn’t say a word.

Erzsébet trailed behind him, nerves gnawing away at her stomach. “Gilbert,” she said again, “Gilbert, talk to me.” She started to reach for his sleeve but he quickly yanked it out of reach. “I only told you because I wanted you to be there-”

“You wanted me to _what_?!” Finally he halted, spinning around to glare at her angrily. “Why in seven fucking hell’s would I want to be at your _wedding_?! To _Roderich_?!”

“Because you’re a dear friend of mine, Gil, and it’s only right that you-”

“Forget about it. It was stupid to even bring this up in the first place.” Gilbert snapped, going on to mutter to himself as he started stalking off once more. “Wanted me to be there. Bullshit.”

“Gilbert, it’s not just politics-”

“He’s _using_  you.”

“He _loves_ me. We’ve known each other for ages-”

“And we _haven’t_?!”

“That’s not what I-” Erzsébet let out a frustrated snort of irritation. “It’ll be beneficial to the _both_  of us!” She said sternly.

“But he’s only asking because he just got his ass handed to him and he’s realized how much trouble he’s in. He’s realized he’s not the power he used to be.” Gilbert stopped suddenly, turning around to face her. “But unlike _me_ , he’s decided to take the easy way out and simply _marry_  back into power.”

“If it were anyone else, it wouldn’t have mattered.” Erzsébet cut in.

Gilbert frowned at her. “What do you mean…?”

“I mean if it had been anyone other than me that he asked, you wouldn’t have cared.” She clarified. “Gilbert,” she stepped close, squaring her shoulders and standing straight, “tell me the truth. Why are you so against this?”

Erzsébet watched as Gilbert struggled to come up with a response. Watched as he pulled away, expression pinching up, gaze averted. “Give me a reason not to marry him.” Erzsébet said quietly.

His ruby gaze lifted to meet hers briefly. His lips twitched, as if about to give a reply, but it never came. Gilbert’s shoulders sagged. His entire stature seemed to crumble before her eyes.

But a moment later and he took in a breath, straightened himself up. In a split second he had transformed back into the soldier he usually was. Ramrod straight, strong stance. He wouldn’t meet her gaze, however, and he never gave her the three words she was searching for. The three words she was hoping to hear.

Instead, quietly, as he turned his back to her and stalked off toward the Summer Palace, Gilbert said:

“Go home, Hungary.”


End file.
